Sherlocked Love
by SherrinfordWhoChester
Summary: Johnlock Away! This is a slightly smutty story I've been thinking up in my head for some time and have decided to write it down (or type it down at least) Warnings: Not appropriate for all ages, contains smuttish actions
1. Chapter 1: Locksexual

Chapter 1: Locksexual

John cant help but moan into the mouth of Sherlock Holmes as they kissed why hadn't this happened sooner? He asks his naked self.

He had just gotten back from the store wih a few groceries to find Sherlock acting rather...odd. Odder than usual at least. He seemed almost impatient about something, oddly irritated about nothing for hours so John just let him let it out, do what he wanted while he went to his bedroom.

A few hours later he came into the kitchen to put on the kettle when suddenly he was grabbed from behind by long sleek arms. And heard in a low voice "I'm tired of waiting for you" he was then spun around to face the detective only long enough to identify him before Sherlock quickly swooped down and brought John into a passionate kiss.

John had at first tensed up, no knowing what was going on and a little panicked but Sherlock wrapped an arm around his neck to keep him in place. Finally he relaxed and joined in on the kiss, opening his mouth and inviting the taller mans tongue in to gently caress his own. So many things were flying through his mind at the time along the lines of _Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming again..._ to _I didnt know he was such a fantastic kisser..._ For a while now John had wondered about his slight feelings he'd sometimes get when thinking of Sherlock, wondered if he really was gay...or bisexual at least. No he had thought its only Sherlock that does this to me. I'm Lock-sexual.

But that was all 15 minutes ago, and following events led to both men right outside Sherlock's room. John pushed up against the wall with Sherlock kissing him with fiery passion and want. Somehow on the way here Sherlock's shirt had been torn off, shoes and socks kicked off. John was barefoot too, but only got as far as sliding his jumper off and undoing only the top buttons of his shirt in the small times he got when Sherlock pulled away for air.

"I've wanted this...wanted you for so long" Sherlock breathes into Johns ear kissing his neck whilst blindly attacking the rest of John's buttons and sliding his shirt of quickly to let his paler hands rub up against John's chest and shoulders. "Wanted to wait, let you have the first move but I've been waiting for so long John. I know you want me...I see it in the way you look at me, even if you deny that your gay or deny those obvious feelings they're still there John. I know they are." Sherlocks low voice and hot breath on John's ear sends shivers down his spine.

John moans and wraps his arms around Sherlock, hot and already hard in his trousers. "Y-your right Sherlock...I've wanted you too..." _for so long, you have no idea how much I wanted this._ John adds in his head. "Sherlock..." the name comes out as a plea, whiny almost for the need of more.

"Bed now" Sherlock answers, pulling John away from the wall and over to the open doorway and pushes John inside and on his bed. He gets on too, hovering over John whilst planting kisses up and down the smaller mans chest and neck. He pauses to undo John's belt and undo his trousers, pulling them down to the man's knees. John responds with pawing at what was still on him with his feet until the trousers fell onto the floor leaving him in his underwear. Sherlock goes back to kissing his chest, then down his stomach past his navel and just teasingly brushes against the tent in John's pants thats just slightly wet.

John gasps and pulls Sherlock's head back up so their mouths can meet together again. Whilst sharing the passionate and heated kiss John blindly manages to get Sherlock's trousers off and his pants, letting the taller man's cock free, making Sherlock groan into the kiss. Sherlock is fully hard, as was John, and his cock stands up nearly touching his own stomach.

Sherlock gasps in eagerness and surprise when John slides his fingers down Sherlock's stomach to his beautiful cock, sliding his fingers up it just to finally feel it. Sherlock responds by tugging John's pants down, freeing his own hard cock and wrapping his slender (and talented) fingers around it, and starts pumping his fist up and down.

John groans eagerly "Sherlock...I-I want...I need you...to...to" he's so wrapped up in the feeling of pleasure and actually doing this with Sherlock -fucking- Holmes that he cant even find the words to use to say what he wants. He lifts his back up slightly to meet Sherlock's hand.

"You need me to what John? To fuck you?" His voice is that deep baritone voice that sends shivers down John's spine.

John gasps to hear Sherlock swear, and in that tone. He has to ask himself _is that what I'm trying to say? Its that what I want?_ "Y-yes! Yes please Sherlock" he moans. A pool of pleasure starting in the pit of his stomach. He lets out a needy whine when Sherlock lifts his hand away from his cock.

Sherlock gets up on his knees. "Get on your hands and knees, arse raised up." He orders. He reaches over and opens his nightstand drawer, grabbing out a bottle of lube.

John does as told with little hesitation. He raises his arse up as he gets on his hands and knees. "Sherlock...I-I never..." he trails off in search of words.

"I know" Sherlock says, surprising John. _He knows I'm a virgin.._ "I'll be gentle this time round, to get you used to it. Just relax." He says softly, and then slides a well lubed up finger into John's virgin arsehole, working it in slowly and gently letting the muscles get used to the intrusion.

John gasps at the sudden feeling of something being put inside of him. It wasnt painful, just felt...weird. "You okay, I'm going to add a second one?" Sherlock asks. John can only muster up a nod and then another gasp when a second finger is slid into him, this time it stung a bit but the pain died down quickly as he relaxed. He squirmed a little as Sherlock set out on the task of fingering him with two fingers, and scissored them to open him up even more, sometimes he brushed up against John's prostate getting a gasp or moan from the man.

Sherlock didnt ask this time, he slid his two fingers out only to slide three in without any warning. John gasps, and then moans "Sherlock-oh SHERLOCK!" John groans the name as the taller man purposely jabbed his fingers into his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through John's body. In response Sherlock repeats the movement, over and over until John is practically whining and pleading.

"Sherlock please!" He whines. "Fuck me already!" He says, pushing back to meet Sherlock's fingers.

Sherlock smirked and pulled out his fingers leaving John feeling empty and opened, but not for long. Soon the head of his cock was at John's arsehole and pushing in slowly. John's mouth opened in a silent "o" at the feeling. He moaned at how different it felt how filling Sherlock's cock was. He stayed still, panting and cursing lowly, breathlessly.

Sherlock had to keep himself in control, he so badly just wanted to fuck the living hell out of the man under him but because it was John's first time he forced himself to go slow. Finally he was in balls deep, cursing softly under his breath from how tight John was. "Are you..?"

"Yes Sherlock...I'm fine just...mmph...move" john groaned, accustomed to the intrusion and now just wanting movement.

Sherlock didnt ask twice, he immediately started pulling out some so he can thrust back in. At first it was long, slow thrusts then he began to pick up speed. The room was filled with grunts and moans from the two. Suddenly Sherlock reangled himself and thrusted in harder, hitting John's prostate just right.

"Sherlock!" John gasps, quickly moving with the taller mans thrusts, pushing back when he pushed in and so on. His cock was throbbing and yearning for attention. John was just about to grab his cock with his own hand and wank himself while being shagged but Sherlock beat him there. He groans as Sherlock pumps his cock in time with his thrusts.

By now both men were moaning and panting like dogs and sweating with heat. Neither of them had that far to go. "Sherlock..I-I'm going I-oh-oh Sheerrrrrllloooock!" John practically shrieked the name as he came all over Sherlock's hand. His body tightens up in his orgasm and it just becomes too much for Sherlock.

"Oh fuck- JOHN fuck!" Sherlock thrusts himself as far inside of John he could before spilling out inside the man. His arms hold onto his sides tightly and he almost needs to remind himself to breathe. He waits a minute after his orgasm before pulling out, John, who's completely exhausted from the whole ordeal, falls flat on to the bed, his arms and legs giving out on him.

Sherlock lays on his back beside the smaller man, both panting wildly. "So...tomorrow after we help out Lestrade I want to start trying new things" Sherlock says casually when he's caught his breath. He almost sounds like a business man the way he says it. "And you'll move your things into my room."

John, of course, had no objection.


	2. Mycroft Finds out the Hard way

Its been three months now that Sherlock and John have been fucking, it took only 2 days before they each agreed they were official partners, and not eachothers "booty call".

When in the outside world nothing appears changed between them. They still worked on cases, John still held his job in the clinic, they didn't really show much affection out in public. Both agreed they didnt want to be one of those couples who groped and was all over eachother for everyone to see, but Sherlock has been known to kiss John when he cracked a case or got excited

The first time he did that they were in Lestrade's office one week after they first shagged, and he was just asked to help with a case involving 3 murders. Sherlock had been so excited he grabbed John and drew him in without even thinking of it. All three men were surprised, and when told this relationship was only made just recently Lestrade gave them a congratulations, accepted it and went on with his life and treated them no differently.

John has also accepted being more submissive in the bedroom, but not out in the world. He's also gotten used to a darker side of Sherlock, a more dominant Sherlock who liked to tie John up in several positions and play with him for hours until John was practically crying and pleading helplessly to be fucked or to get the cockring off so he is able to come. And john didnt mind that side of Sherlock either, in fact he felt aroused at the idea of being tied up, ordered around by his "master".

Even Miss. Hudson has learned of their relationship and has made sure to always knock before entering and didnt just walk in when there was no answer. In return John tried to put a sock or a tie around the door handle when they were shagging mid day, so she knew not to even bother knocking at all...

Its a mystery, and a wonder though, how Mycroft was the last to find out...and he found out the hard way only yesterday.

_yesterday_

A case has just been solved and Sherlock was so full of energy and excitement he could hardly wait until he and John got back home. As they were finally going up to their flat Sherlock pulled John into a passionate kiss, already ripping off his jumper. They were hardly through the door as Sherlock threw John's jumper and ripped off shirt to the floor. So anxious to do this he didnt bother bringing the two to the bedroom. Instead he twisted them around and put his back to the kitchen table, which as surprisingly clean for once.

Sherlock abandoned John's mouth and pulled back to undo his trousers and pull down his pants "off! Knees, get me wet for you" He said, as he whipped off his shirt. This wasn't him being dominant, this wouldnt be about playing it out to have the most fun this was about getting release, to fuck his partner and show how much he loved him.

He ripped off his own trousers and pants, cock already high and hard. Once they were both naked he leaned his back up against the table. "John, get it nice and slick..." he breathed, both men were already flushed and hot.

John obeyed, kneeling down and didnt even hesitate to slide his tongue all the way up Sherlock's long member. He proceeded to bathe his cock and his balls with his tongue, getting it soaked with saliva and the precome that leaked out. Then John opened his mouth and took it in, his head starting to bob up and down.

Sherlock gasped and took a handfull of John's hair, and trusted into the warm welcoming mouth. "Oh John you've gotten so-ngh-good at this..." he groans, his voice faultering when John's tongue swirled around his cock, then massaged the vein on the underside.

Finally Sherlock couldn't wait longer, he pulled John off of him which there was a 'pop' noise when he did, and got him to stand. He threw the beautiful blonde over the table, chest down on top and kissed the small of the man's back. He gathered saliva up in his mouth and spit down into the man's arse crack, slicking his hole up. Without warning he slammed his whole length into John and groaned.

"Ack Sherlock! Jesus!" John moans, but he pushes back anyway. "Oh Sherlock" he groans as Sherlock takes no time to build up speed, he's already pounding into him with abandon. Sherlock's thrusts are so powerful and quick that the table is pushed across the floor and up against the cabinets, butthat didnt stop him he just moved them with the table.

As well as pounding into John's amazing arse he was also attacking his prostate, hiting it every 2 out of 3 thrusts which was making John very noisy. He was grunting and mewing and saying Sherlock's name over and over like a cock slut and it made Sherlock proud and only edged him on. Suddenly this position wasn't good enough and Sherlock pulled out long enough to flip John over so he could face him. He lifted John up, lined up his cock and slammed right back into him.

John yells Sherlock's name loudly from being reentered so hard, and which was a direct hit to his prostate. His legs wrap around the tall man's waist and his arms wrap around his neck. He can feel his orgasm building up, even when nothing touched his hard cock yet. His groans were getting louder. "Sherlock, Sherlock oh fuck! Sherlock I'm close I'm..." he says in a slightly higher pitch than usual.

"Come for me John, come for me!" Sherlock says in his deep voice, low in John's ear. Only a few minutes later John cant hold it back any longer. "Sherlo-oh oh nnngh! SHERLOCK! "

Mycroft was walking up the stairs, listening to quite a racket upstairs. 'W _hat the bloody hell is that noise?'' T_ here was a constant banging noise, a constant thumping that Mycroft couldn't think of what was making it. 'Oh no...I hope its not a danger night..' He hurries up the rest of the stairs, hearing John shout Sherlock's name. 'Is John distressed? Why does he sound like he's straining?' Worried that his brother is high and getting into trouble he barely thinks twice before opening their door and barging in. He stops dead in his tracks, the first thing he hears over the banging that was heard downstairs is his brother saying "come for me John, come for me!"

All of the colour drains from his face at what he sees...His brother and John naked wildly fucking on the kitchen table. At that moment John was moaning in constant rhythm to Sherlock's thrusts...

"Sherlo-oh oh nnngh! SHERLOCK!" John's voice cracks and his mouth is opened in a silent bliss as he comes all over his chest. His arms and legs get tighter around the man as he orgasms.

Mycroft's eyes go wide and he's too shocked to move, let alone get out before they noticed him. He stands still, pale as a ghost as he watches as Sherlock starts going slower, riding through John's orgasm to milk it out but soon he's on the edge too. "Oh John-oh fuck!" He groans out, wrapping his arms tighter around his partner as his body spasms, releasing his seed all inside his John.

"Oh sh-" suddenly John looks over and gasps. "Mycroft!" He gasps.

"What?!" Sherlock snarls, angry that his brother's name was the one yelled and not his own, but he hears the surprise and not arousal in the word and feels John squirming under him.. he looks over and goes even whiter. "Mycroft! What the bloody hell are you...we-" for once Sherlock cant find his words.

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't..." Mycroft stumbles over is words and runs out of the flat, shutting the door. His heart is beating rapidly and his hard cock is brought to his attention when he feels the discomfort of it trapped in his pants and trousers...He decides its best to leave instead of wait for the two to get dressed and...cleaned up. He hurries down the stairs and into his limo, mintues later he gets a text.

 **Sorry you saw that. -SH**

To which he replied.

 **I'm sorry I didn't knock. -MH**

He then adds another.

 **Congratulations by the way. -MH**

As soon as he gets home he rushes into the shower and addresses his aching cock, the scene playing in his head over and over again. He wanks off a little guilty to the images to get relief. Better knock from now on...


End file.
